isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sole iSurv1vor
The is the title held by the winner the of ORG, iSurv1vor. Being a Sole iSurv1vor requires the having the highest number of votes from the Jury or the title being awarded post-game due to an infraction of the games rules. Currently there are twenty-three Sole iSurv1vors, 7 women and 16 men. Prize In the first fourteen seasons, the Winners were awarded the Sole iSurv1vor title with their picture on the respective forum remaining intact. From the Sole iSurv1vor receives a page on the Wikia with a brief outline of their time in the game written by a member of the Production team complete with their voting history and challenge performances. A winner is given priority over other players when it comes to returning players in the event that they fit the theme or twist, or in the event that Production wish certain winners to compete again that they can bypass the application process (Erik and Clayton for Heroes vs. Villains being the most recent) s Trivia * The first seven winners of the series were ineligible to compete in ** This rule would later apply to Mike as he competed in the season previous to *** However it was relaxed for Jacob as he competed back-to-back for * Sahara, Travis, Tachelle, Skylar, Christina, Mike, Tomas, Animal, Samantha and Audrey have not returned for a second season since their victories. * Clayton, Jermaine, Drew, Joe, Kurtis and Jacob have all returned for a second-game after their original wins. * Lorii, Tucker and Joey have not competed since winning on their third and second games respectively. ** Coincidentally all three met and reached the final four of * Allan has competed four times and has competed against ten other Sole iSurv1vors (Lorii, Erik, Tucker, Jamie, Clayton, Joe, Drew, Kurtis, Jacob and Joey) * Animal is the first player to win unanimously. * Samantha has won with the most Jury votes with 8, while Drew has won with the least Jury Votes with 3. * Ashley from , Rich from , Brenda and Joe from and Shaily from are the only eligible finalists to not receive any votes to win. * Hooker was voted out in the first stage of 's Final Tribal Council after the jury elimination and did not qualify to earn votes to win. * Travis, Tachelle, Clayton, Mike, Tucker, Joe, Kurtis and Samantha are the only players to earn all but 1 vote to win. * and and and are the only seasons to have back-to-back female champions. * Erik and Allan competed in their second and third seasons together and were part of the same tribe both times. * Clayton, Allan, Erik and Jamie are the first group of returning winners to play an All-Stars. ** Allan would be later joined by Drew, Joe, Kurtis and Jacob for * The longest continuous streak in terms of winning gender is men with 8 seasons whilst women have 2. * Joe is the first player to reach the Final Tribal Council twice. * Cody, Lorii, Tucker & Joey are the only players to return and win, however each of them won in different ways and means. ** Cody was awarded post-game after the original winner admitted to cheating. ** Lorii won on her third game ( ) ** Tucker won on his second game ( ) ** Joey won on his third game ( ) after making the finals for a second time ( ) * Cody, Lorii, Joe & Joey are the only winners to reach the 100 Club External Links